


Get Carried Away, Mikasa

by Val_17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, High School, Lemon, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twins, Vaginal Sex, levihasatwin, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_17/pseuds/Val_17
Summary: Mikasa has one person in her thoughts all day, well, "two in one" in her opinion. She has always thought she would never have a chance but, who could imagine how wrong she was?Rivamika.MikasaxLevixLeviTwin.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Get Carried Away, Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~ well this is my first lemon on Ao3, so I hope you like it.  
> This is a story where Levi has a twin called Liam. The difference between them is that Liam wear glasses.  
> Enjoy it and if you like it, you can leave a comment and kudos ^^  
> English is not my fist language so maybe you can see some errors (Sorry for that T.T)

It is common for young people to be attracted to people whose chances of being told the time are zero. For example, being attracted to the most attractive and talented kid in school, but sadly, you are part of the group of quiet misfits who sit in the background.

That, fortunately, was not the case of Mikasa. Hers is very different and special; first, she was not the "asocial" type but rather "normal". She described herself as an ordinary student, she talked, and got good or bad grades depending on the situation and got along with the majority. Although, getting along was not synonymous with "friendship", only "tolerance". Her best friends could be counted on the fingers of one hand. And second, she didn't like any member of the basketball team, where the most desired boys by her classmates were found, but a teacher or well... Could it be said that there were really two of them?

Even she didn't know how to explain it.

Whenever Sasha and History asked her who owned her thoughts, she simply replied that she has "a person divided in two" causing confusion in her best friends and probably thoughts where they doubted about her mental stability. It is difficult to clarify and that was the best thing. That is her secret, only she understand herself, only she knows that her "someone divided in two" are her Karate and French teachers.

Professor Levi and Professor Liam were similarly -differently; their physiques could confuse anyone, but their personalities made you know immediately, who was who.  
Both had something that made her sigh: The elegance of Liam's walking and talking caused her thoughts to become distorted, while Levi's seriousness and sensuality drove her crazy.

She did not know if her concept of the word "Paranoia" was distorted compared to others, but sometimes she perceived irregularities in the behavior of both men after her actions. She clearly remembers Professor Liam's nervous when she kindly bent down to pick up some tests that mistakenly fell on the floor. This caused her skirt to lift more than it used to. She also remembers how Professor Levi bite his lower lip in the middle of a training session where he, by pulling her in a small improvised fight, fell on her body, very close to her face.

Both are older than her, but Mikasa did not think they should fall into the "old" category, less when she found out that they were only ten years apart. 

Although, be with one of those twins was, for her, an absolute impossibility. Maybe both had girlfriends or even wives and who knows, even a young son too. Mikasa could be young, but she had one thing clear: "men with partners are forbidden¨. Adding, she is a student, a senior, but a student after all. Having a chance with Professor Levi or Liam was as likely as someone jumping off a twenty-story building and surviving.

Or that was she thought.

(***)

She walked tired and a little sleepy in direction of her French teacher's office. It was exam time, the accumulated stress and lack of sleep were taking toll on her body. Her backpack was heavier than usual because of the amount of books and folders, so she chose to carry it in her hands, imprisoning it to her chest.  
She didn't understand why her "number one love" asked her to come to his office after school, not that she cared much, seeing him is the paradise to her.

She entered after politely knocking on the door and listen a brief "come in". Her eyes widened as she saw her "number two love" there.

She choked on her saliva as she appreciated them both: Liam was wearing his refined jacket, Levi a clean white shirt. Liam wore his hair back, Levi wore his hair forward. Liam was sitting at his desk, Levi standing next to him with his arms crossed. Liam was staring at her, Levi too.

¨Good afternoon" she said for all of them "Did you need me, Professor?¨ She asked, turning to Liam.

He did not say anything, only got up from his seat.

¨I just wanted to know how your exams were going, Mademoiselle Ackerman" he glanced at her.

That French accent was part of the main cast of her wettest and most impure dreams. Dreams where both teachers spoke to her in their native language, with those deep tones of voice that drove anyone mad.

¨Well" she gave herself a mental slap for babbling. ¨A little stressed, but it's nothing to worry about. So far they've delivered three of them and I've gotten high notes.  
¨  
The young black-haired girl frowned, confused, by the question and by the feeling of her French teacher's hands on her shoulders, at when did he approach to her body so quickly? Even worse, why was he so close to her body?

¨Stress? ¨ he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Mikasa let out a muffled scream at the instant he pressed her shoulders down, causing that her to drop her backpack on the floor and she sat down on one of the office chairs. It was so sudden that her legs failed.

¨Calm down" Liam's hands on her back, gently massaging her, made her sigh. ¨That can be fixed. ¨

The tie that was always present on her foreign language teacher's suit, disappeared. Mikasa could have sworn that was one of the most sensual moves that she's ever seen in her life. Her body couldn't help tense up when noticed that the tie was removed for the purpose of covering her eyes. A detail that her karate teacher did not ignore.

¨Ackerman," he called her attention. Her deep voice drove her crazy ¨it´s obvious that you wanted this.¨

¨M-Me?¨ Another babble came out of her mouth ¨I don't know what are you trying to... Ah!¨

She did not expect that move. Levi had squatted down, kissing the exposed part of her thighs, which her long stockings did not cover. Mikasa could feel her skin bristle and her heart go out of control.

¨You don´t know what?¨ he asked, in a mocking tone, repeating the action. Mikasa let her head fall backwards with her eyes closed, never thought she was so sensitive.  
¨Mikasa" she heard them both speak in unison, "just get carried away¨

And that was enough for her whole body to relax and the tie cover her beautiful gray eyes.

She was about to graduate, she was of age and the men she drooled, were ready to make come true her most erotic fantasy. She had nothing to lose, or maybe hse did, but her brain was not thinking coherently.

The first thing she noticed, was how her shoes disappeared from her feet as well as her long socks. After that, Levi started to distribute kisses on her calves and thighs, separating her legs little by little, to give the same attention to the inner part of the thighs. His kisses varied: some chaste, others slow and sensual, simply perfect. On the other hand, the hands of her other teacher would tortuously unbutton the buttons on his blouse. Still being behind to her, he massaged her breasts over her bra, while delivering kisses with his mouth open on her long, whitish neck.

Sighs and gasps kept coming from her lips. Heaven or hell? Dream or reality? She had no idea where she was, just wanted to be there, always.

As soon as Levi placed her legs on his shoulders and his hand started going deeper and deeper under her skirt, a strong chill took possession of her whole anatomy.¨Your skin is soft¨ he passed his fingers over her right thigh ¨and warm¨ he gave a lick to the inner part of the left thigh ¨I like it.¨

Then he pulled her body a little closer to him. This led to her skirt going all the way up, exposing her underwear. Mikasa was grateful inside when he realized that he was wearing lace and not panties with ponnys or hearts.

Levi placed one of his fingers over her underwear, checking the humidity. Immediately, a mischievous smile took over his face, it was perfect. With his ring and middle fingers, he started circular movements over her clitoris to stimulate it even more, before putting the garment aside and slowly inserting it inside her vagina.

Preventing an impudent noise from taking over, Liam quickly grabbed the young woman's chin and pressed her lips together in a deep kiss. They couldn't be careless, they were still at school after all. 

Mikasa's mind was blank, the fact that she could neither see nor hear them made everything more exciting. She grunted quietly when Levi's fingers left her intimacy. Her discontent did not last long when she realized that he only did it to remove her underwear completely. She did not leave any trace of it at the moment Levi started using not only his fingers, but also his mouth.

Liam's tongue in his mouth and Levi's in his most intimate part, were the perfect complement for her to reach the climb of pleasure.

(***)

As she tried to regulate her breathing and digest what happened, Levi licked his lips, feeding of the last drop of her essence and Liam removed the tie from her eyes.

¨It's not over yet¨ the voice of her beloved French teacher sounded different, too much. It was thicker and more demanding, the opposite of what he was like in his classes.  
Then, he approached and carried her in bridal style to his desk. Mikasa was so distracted that she didn't even realize there was nothing on that table when she arrived.

Her hair was disheveled, her skirt, socks and shoes were out of sight, her school shirt was half off and one of her bra straps was not in place. She looked messy, but, although it sounded contradictory, she looked cute. Her glazed eyes, thanks to her tears full of pleasure and her evident blush, made her look adorable. Both men noticed it and loved it.  
Liam unzipped his pants, exposing his dick. Grasping firmly at her hips, he placed it in Mikasa's still-lubricated entrance and pushed slowly. He was aware that the young woman was not yet fully recovered and sensitivity still present.

As the minutes passed, his speed increased more and more. The moaning and bouncing of her breasts, catapulted the movements to gradually increase. Levi, as his brother did minutes ago, joined his lips to the Mikasa´s to muffle the noise.

¨You are so" Liam spoke, amidst the onslaught, "obvious.¨

Beautiful, flirtatious and naive, would be the words with which Liam would describe her if asked. He wasn't stupid, he was aware that the girl feel attracted to him and all this through details. She always arrived early to the classes before any other student. Being alone, he felt a strange tension and when he turned to see her, her gaze remained on his body. Every time he congratulated her for participating in class and saying the right answer, her cheeks flushed. And every time he asked for help in handing the exams and his hands brushed her, the young woman tensed up. Also, he could not forget the time when he saw her go up the skirt higher, to show more skin, before entering the classroom.  
Mikasa was ecstatic, she didn't understand what he was talking about, she just cum with a long sigh.

¨I thought you hated me" Levi spoke as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down from her desk. She tried to reply, but as she placed one foot on the floor, her legs shook, luckily Levi was there and held her just in time. ¨Your butt has always caught my attention. So... ¨ he turned her over ¨get ready.¨

Mikasa leaned her body, holding herself with the help of her hands, tightly secured, on the desk. The view she was giving to his teacher was impudent. But why would she suffer an attack of shame after all she had done?

Forgetting that, she had another problem, how did Levi know that she was attracted to him? She always tried to hide it through "disgust". Their relationship began with the foot, arm and rib left, because of a confusion of his own. Although over time they learned to get along better and fix their misunderstandings, Mikasa did not want her infatuation with him were obvious, so she always generated an argument over the slightest mishap. She assumed that it would work, but Levi was not clueless, and saw through her actions.  
If she doesn´t liked him, why did she get nervous every time he approached her? Why every time he tried to touch her, she would walk away and babble? Why when he hugged her by winning a local tournament did she stay still as a statue? 

¨Oi, oi, always fighting for nonsense" he slapped her ass. ¨Stressing me and making me ask what I did wrong" he repeated the action with more force, causing she fell down on the desk, giving him a better view.

Levi's attacks were different from Liam's, these were rougher, more aggressive... And Mikasa loved that contrast. With one of her hands, she muffled her moans. Especially when Levi hit the exact spot or pulled her hair back.

When her second orgasm get over, a heavy weight fell on her body, preventing her from getting up and picking up the clothes. She was not a virgin girl, her first time was a year ago with a boy from her neighborhood, but no, that time had neither feet nor head compared to this one. Levi and Liam were no match for anyone.

Both men, noticing her exhaustion, helped her get ready. Levi picked her up and turned her over again, bringing them face to face. Then, he held her waist and carried her, sitting her on that wooden surface. After that, he went to his backpack and took out some wet wipes to delicately clean the residues that lay on her thighs. As he dried her sweaty forehead, he couldn't control himself and planted a soft kiss there.

Liam, on the other hand, picked up her skirt, socks and shoes from the floor, and when Levi finished, he went over to button up her blouse and put the rest of her clothes. With his fingers, he combed her hair and some times, caressed her cheeks.

Mikasa, still panting, smiled. She was disoriented, she has no idea why what happened that, but she was securite of something, and that was that she had no regrets and with all the pleasure of the world, she would repeat that experience.

The twins thought alike, they would not hesitate to schedule another meeting like that.


End file.
